Special Someone
by obstinateRixatrix
Summary: KatePrinceton drabble fluff. After a particularly stressful day, Kate just needed to vent. Luckily, she has Princeton! Warning - minor cussing.


Hiya! Another one of my attempts at Avenue Q fanfiction, only with a bit of fluff this time~

Hope you enjoy~

Avenue Q is not owned by me. I'm not wooooorthy!

* * *

Kate knew you weren't supposed to bottle your feelings inside, but how are you supposed to channel the anger and frustration of the day? Of course, being human (well, Monster if you want to get into specifics), there's only so much crap you can take before you get pushed over the edge.

Kate slammed the door, but because it was _one of those_ days, and she lived in a cheap apartment building, it rebounded to open as wide as it could. Kate bit back a scream of frustration, and closed the door again, though with much more control. There still was a bit of slam.

That stupid, idiotic _bitch_! Who gave her the right to do that!? It's not like I asked to be a Monster, and even if there _was_ a choice, all those accusations were moronic lies and_ completely_ baseless! That _asshole_!

Kate seethed. Doing nothing would only get her more pissed and frustrated, so she set to work doing the dishes. It didn't quench her thirst for the blood of _a certain someone_, but it distracted her. Kinda.

"Kate?"

Oh great. He came home early. At this rate I'm going to bite off his head for no reason.

Kate bit back a sigh as she turned to the source of the voice. "Hi Princeton. How was work." Oh she _tried_ to act like everything was all hunky-dory, but there was no way even an _idiot_ would notice the irritated, dead tone her voice had taken on. Many people who know anything about women would take this tone of voice as a warning and back off, possibly avoiding the agitated person for about a week. However, Princeton can be a bit dense sometimes.

"What's wrong? Something happen?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Everything's _fine_." She couldn't stop that betraying sarcastic tone in her voice. Great. Even _Princeton_ will know something's up.

"Sure doesn't sound like it. What happened? "

Kate let her sigh escape. "People are stupid, _that's_ what happened."

Princeton chuckled sympathetically. "Tell me something I don't know."

Oh great. He's being _nice_. Why do people attempt to be nice at the wrong moments?!

"About the insults for Monsters are about their intelligence, parents, social skills, and daily sexual behavior." Kate deadpanned.

Princeton winced. That was satisfying, in a guilty way.

"Aren't insults for humans the same?"

"When humans insult Monsters in a public park, it's more intense."

And there was another grimace.

Kate sighed again. When you're frustrated, you tend to do that a lot…

"Princeton, just let me wallow a bit, will you. Leave me alone."

Right now, Princeton had a few options. He could A) Continue talking to her like one of those annoying therapists people often complain about, possibly pissing her off enough for homicide to happen, or B) Run like Hell and hide somewhere else. Instead, he opted for option C and gave her a hug, possibly being suicidal. Luck was on his side, as instead of brutally murdering him with an _Uber __Pissed Off Girlfriend_ move, Kate stiffened, and basically melted into his arms, starting to cry. Not in despairing whimpers, but in angry, frustrated sobs, when you want to beat up someone, see her get dumped, set her on fire, and watch her burn while perfecting your knife throwing techniques on the bitch all at once. But then the stupid _judicial system_ gets in the way and you have to store it in the back of your head to deal with it later, where it festers and finally explodes into the final end result.

"It's not fair!" Kate yelled, clutching Princeton as though he was her anchor to sanity, which probably wasn't much of a stretch. "It's not like I did anything to her! I don't walk up to _her_ and yell insults about _her_ race in _public_!" after a while of ranting and sobbing, Kate backed away and rubbed her face on her sleeves.

"Thanks Princeton," she mumbled "I needed that…"

Princeton smiled down at her. "Anytime. It's what I'm here for."

Kate allowed herself a little smile. When the world is insane and trying to break you, it's good to have a special someone you can rely on.

* * *

This idea kept me up all night. I didn't really focus on it, so the writing kinda sucks, but oh well.

Not a lot of people cry because of sadness, but usually because of frustration.

You have to admit, Princeton CAN be pretty clueless/stupid, and when people are angry, they underestimate other people's intelligence.  
That's my excuse for Kate. Yes.

My attempt at fluff. Sorta.

This takes place after the musical, when they've reached the point that their actually living together.

OOCNESS IT BURRRRRRRRRRNS!

Reviews would be nice~


End file.
